Woodbury Guard 3 (TV Series)
This Woodbury guard is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a member of the Woodbury Army. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about this Woodbury guard's life before or as the outbreak began except that he lived in or near Woodbury. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Walk With Me" This man is seen on guard duty with other armed residents at the front gate as Andrea and Michonne walk around. "Killer Within" This resident is seen on guard duty with another man as Woodburians stroll the streets and Michonne inspects the town's perimeter walls. "Say the Word" The man is among the residents to attend the Governor's barbeque and listens to his speech about Woodbury's survival. That evening, he takes a seat on the bleachers at the arena and cheers at the gladiator fight between Martinez and Merle. "Hounded" This man is seen on guard duty atop the wall in the background as Andrea and the Governor are talking. "When the Dead Come Knocking" While on guard duty, this man is armed with a gun and patrols the town walls with Shumpert. "Made to Suffer" The resident is on guard duty at the front gate when Rick and his group infiltrate Woodbury. He was not harmed in the attack and is seen in the arena during the aftermath. Armed with a gun, he stands watch at the arena as the Governor addresses many of the terrified residents in their nightgowns. He is among those to be surprised and angry when the Governor reveals Merle as a terrorist. "The Suicide King" This man continues to be on watch at the arena as the other Woodburians cheer on the death match between Daryl and Merle. When Rick and Maggie fire their weapons towards the arena, this guard and the rest of the gathering flee the scene amidst bullets and smoke grenades. "Arrow on the Doorpost" This resident is seen on guard duty at the front gate. "Prey" This man is seen walking throughout the streets of Woodbury and hands his guns to Caesar Martinez, as per the Governor's orders to collect and inventory all firearms in Woodbury. "Welcome to the Tombs" This guard is among the Woodburians recruited by the Governor to attack the prison. He and his assault party arrive at the prison in several vehicles and open fire on the zombies in the yard as well as at the prison to take out any hiding survivors. Inside the prison, the guard and several others are ambushed and killed by Rick and Michonne as the rest of the Woodbury soldiers flee in terror.William Tokarsky revealed in an interview that the Season 3 finale was supposed to be much longer and featured a scene where he and several other Woodburians were ambushed by Rick and Michonne inside the prison. While the scene was deleted and William's character was not see among the soldiers on the road, his death was indirectly referenced by Karen as she called the failed prison assault a "massacre". Death ;Killed By *Rick Grimes and Michonne This guard is killed during the assault on the Prison by Rick and Michonne. Killed Victims This list shows the victims the guard has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances Trivia *In "Made to Suffer", this extra is seen at the arena in his usual green shirt with dark glasses as a Woodbury guard. However, in "The Suicide King", for unknown reasons, the actor is in different clothes, wearing a vest and no glasses, and is on the bleachers as an angry Woodbury citizen. References Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Woodbury Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Deceased Category:TV Series Category:Background Characters Category:Woodbury Army Category:Antagonists Category:Unnamed